New family, new life?
by kakarafan1017
Summary: A saiyan who goes by the name of Hunter/Fang has just been informed that she is in fact NOT Goku's daughter but the daughter of a king who now wants her home on a new planet. But she still loves Goku as her father. Will she go, or will she stay? Read to find out.


I do not own any of the FBZ characters although I do own Hunter/Fang and her kids Vegito and Gogeta, names after the fusion's of Goku and Vegeta.

Chapter one: living a lie?

'CRASH!'

I nearly fell out of my bed when the ceiling of my room came crashing down on me, thank Kami I moved out of the way, or I would have gotten crushed like a grape.

"Milord I have found you."

I looked around for Vegeta, but he was not around so I pointed at myself.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Princess Fang, your father, King Kale has requested you to come home."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold the phone. I have only only one father, and his name is Kakarot."

The saiyan chuckled.

"Your mistaken. He is only ordered to be your temporary father until King Kale has found a new, suitable home."

"Hold on."

I teleported to my 'father' and brought him back with me.

"Do you have any idea what this saiyan is talking about?"

He sighed.

"Yes. I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but the truth is... Your not my daughter. I'm just here to protect you."

"Please tell me your joking."

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Fang, I was stupid to ever make you think I was your dad."

"Can I even trust you anymore?! You know what... Don't even answer that!"

I bolted out the door and found Vegeta outside sparring with Vegito.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"No. We're leaving. Pack your things and tell your brother to do the same. We leave tonight."

Vegito did as I said and Vegeta came up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"Honey, what's going on?"

"I've been lied to Vegeta, that's what! My whole life has been a lie!"

"Hunter, what on earth are you talking about?"

"No. Apparently it's Princess Fang now! I just found out that the nam I THOUGHT was my father isn't, and that my REAL father has just requested that I go to my new home now!"

I had tears streaming down my face at this point. Vegeta pulled my into a hug and stroked my hair.

"What am I suppose to do Vegeta?"

"Follow your heart."

I pulled away from him.

"I'm going for a walk, alone."

"Alright. I'll have lunch ready when you come back."

While I was walking through our friendly forest, I tried to figure out what my heart was trying to tell me.

'Come on girl, get it together.'

'So, your back eh?'

'Ive always been here, I've just been letting you figure out the right path.'

'Oh? Well that hasn't been going well for me.'

'Well. I'm here and I'm ready to help.'

'Well I've just been told that I'm a long lost princess named Fang and my REAL father wants me home.'

'Im not so sure if that's true, but check it out. And bring a few friends with you, just in case it's a trap.'

'Thanks. You always have the right answer.'

'Hey. That's why I'm here.'

I walked back home and went to Bardock, Raditz and Turles first.

"Hey kid, what's shakin."

"I need all three of you to come with me, not right now, but later."

"Sure, I'll go."

"Thanks Turles."

"Hell there's nothing good to do round here anyway."

"If they're going, then I'm in too."

"Thanks guys. We leave tonight."

*that night*

"Boys! Lets go! "

"Comin mom!"

"Good luck. I hope you are happy there."

"I'll visit every now and then."

"I'd like that. Oh, before I forget..."

"He pulled out the four star Dragonball.

"I want you to have this."

He set it in my hands and I hugged him before I board the ship with my family, and Bardock, Turles, and Raditz. Once we were free to move around, I approached the saiyan who was sent to get me.

"I never did catch our name."

"Chale."

"Hm, nice name. So, when will we be landing?"

"A few hours, I suggest you get as much sleep as you can. There'll be a huge party in favor of your return."

"Wow."

I headed off to bed and waited till we landed on this new planet that was supposed to be my new home. When the ship landed, Gogeta and Vegito were the first ones to run out.

"My my. Who do we have here?"

I stepped out behind them.

"They would be my sons. Hurt them, and there won't be much left of you!"

"Sorry Princess."

"Call me Fang, or Hunter."

The saiyaness nodded and walked away.

"Darling your home!"

A man ran up and bear hugged me.

"I suppose your my father, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry we haven't met before, I wanted to keep you safe from Frieza."

"Safe? SAFE?! I'VE BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN YOU THINK! THERE'S REASONS WHY I HAVE SCARS ALL OVER MY BODY!"

"I haven't noticed. Your still as beautiful as your mother."

"Don't give me that! I'd rather be on Earth with Kakarot, and haveing the life I had!"

I stormed off and went to a spot I could be alone. I pulled the Dragonball out of my coat pocket and held it close.

"Why couldn't I have you as my real father? I just wanna go HOME."

"Then why don't you?"

I turned to see the man who calls himself my father, then turned away.

"All I want is for you to be happy. And if your happy on Earth, then that's where you should be."

"Happy? I've never really been happy. I've experienced death, many times, but now I can't because I'm already undead!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I should be apologizing, I'm just confused is all. I don't know which way I should go. Vegeta said I should follow my heart, but I don't know what it's trying to tell me."

"I guess you get that from me."

"He, yeah I guess."

"Listen, why don't I give you a tour of the palace and if you don't want to stay, I won't make you. But I'm sure your brother would be more than happy to meet you."

'I have a brother, great.'

"Alright, fine."

I stood up and followed him to the palace where everyone else was getting the grand tour.

"Father, who is this?"

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Broly this is your sister Fang."

"BROLY?!"

"HUNTER?!"

"You two already know each other?"

"Yes. She ran into me in Otherworld."

"How are you even back... AND MY BROTHER?!"

"Well you two had the same parents, but you were separated when we fled Planet Vegeta."

"Now I MUST be dreaming!"

"Sorry but your not."

"Ugh! Vegeta won't be too happy to find out I'm actually related to you. No offense."

"None taken. We both know how Vegeta is."

"Haha you got that right."

"So, where is he anyway?"

"Don't know. Probably somewhere off chasing the boys."

"You have kids?"

"Two yes. Why?"

"I'm an uncle?!"

"You could say that. But if Vegeta asks, your my bodyguard."

"Got it."

As if on que, Gogeta ran past but stopped when he saw Broly.

"Mom, who's he?"

"Don't. And I mean DON'T, tell your father this, but this is your uncle, Broly."

"Sweet!"

"I'm serious Gogeta, you father cannot find out that he's your uncle, and my brother."

I had liked Broly enough to call him my own brother, since it seemed to be true.

"Don't worry mom, I'll keep it a secret. Cross my heart hope to die if I do."

I smiled them ruffled his flame like hair.

"Now go play. I'm gonna walk around and hopefully NOT get lost."

"Ok!"

He then ran off. Broly led me down a hallway and into the room where our family history was in.

"I stumbled upon this room when I arrived two days ago. When those guards found me in here, you could see steam come out of they're ears and nose."

I laughed, then realized Broly and I are alike in more way than one. Then I looked at two name plaques. Our names were on them. I looked down and sighed when I saw that the name 'Kakarot' didn't appear anywhere on the large family tree.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah. Just when my life was getting better, this happens."

I felt like I could cry right now, but I didn't.

"Well just hope for the better, not the worse."

"Thanks. I. Think I'll go find the others. They're probably wondering if I'm alright."

I felt bad leaving Broly there alone, but I also needed to get my mind straight, I was glad to see my boys loving the place, but for me... I just couldn't handle it. Not without Kakarot with me.


End file.
